Estúpidamente enamorado
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Siempre pensé que a mí me esperaba un gran amor, un amor desgarrador donde esa persona me amara a través del tiempo. Pero en este mundo de mierda, eso jamás pasara. Pasamos los días asustados, pensando que mañana será el fin de nuestras patéticas vidas, luchando por una hogaza de pan.
1. Eren, levi y Erwin

**_Siempre pensé que a mí me esperaba un gran amor, un amor desgarrador donde esa persona me amara a través del tiempo. Pero en este mundo de mierda, eso jamás pasara. Pasamos los días asustados, pensando que mañana será el fin de nuestras patéticas vidas, luchando por una hogaza de pan._**

**_Además mi amor no es correspondido. Siempre lo veo a la lejanía, preguntándome si alguna vez, podría pasar algo entre nosotros, pero ¡Ha! Por supuesto que no, yo solo soy un maldito mocoso sin ninguna habilidad especial en nada. Claro, me convierto en un estúpido titán y soy la esperanza de la humanidad, pero más allá de eso no tengo nada (aunque él me dice que soy muy bueno limpiando y eso me alegra, creo que mas de lo que debería). Por eso es que me rindo con todo este tema del amor, la verdad no es para mí. Hay personas, que lo encuentras y se corresponden, pero no todos somos tan afortunados._**

**_Si tan solo, la vida pudiera darme una oportunidad de amar antes de morir devorado por un titán_**. Estos son los pensamientos de Eren, mientras todos se encuentran alrededor de la fogata, en el patio del castillo. Mañana partirían a una expedición, nadie sabe el destino que les deparará. Nadie sabe si mañana va a ser el último día que están en la tierra, nadie sabe si mañana verán al compañero que está al lado suyo volver junto a las tropas. Por ello comparten la compañía de sus camaradas, alrededor del cálido fuego. Aunque nadie pareciera demostrarlo, todos tienen miedo, todos tienen miedo del mañana. Se sentía un mal presentimiento, el aire empezaba a sofocar.

-¿Oigan chicos?-pregunta Eren- ¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?- fue un tema casual que surgió, él tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto. Jean miró a Mikasa y pensó "bueno, por mi parte la primera vez que la vi, me gustó mucho pero ¿enamorarme? Se sonrojo con el pensamiento.

-Pero porque esa pregunta ¿Acaso estás enamorado?- Pregunto Jean para disolver esa bola de pensamiento que le avecinaba.

-¿Qué?..Yo...yo no- Todos comenzaron a reír. Eren mentía, sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-Oh, vamos Eren dinos quien es la afortunada ¿Sera Mikasa?- se burló Imir.

-No, no es nada de eso- grito Eren- No, no es Mikasa ni nadie.

\- Oh, vaya no pensé que fueras de mi bando- empezó a reír Imir- respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues yo si me he enamorado- Abrazo a Krista. Ella simplemente se sonrojó, no es que no supiera pero decirlo al público es otra cosa. Por otra parte Mikasa estaba realmente interesada en la respuesta de Eren ¿de su bando? No entendía mucho el hilo de la conversación, pero Eren podía estar enamorado ¿y si era de ella?

\- Oe ¿no es muy temprano para que anden hablando estupideces, mocosos?- dijo el Capitán Levi. Eren se sonrojo aún más (como si eso fuera posible) ahí estaba la razón de su pregunta, mirándolo.

-Déjalos, Levi ¿Qué mal están haciendo? Además, no me digas que tú nunca te has enamorado- Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa- Te apuesto que el enano tuvo varios amores, si él no es mal parecido- rió rodeando a Levi con un brazo.

-Eres una idiota, cuatro ojos- Bebió de su copa de vino, ya le estaba haciendo un poco de efecto. Sentía el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. Lo mejor para una noche fría, un vaso de vino y una fogata.

\- Oh, vamos Levi-dijo Erwin, él ya había entrado en confianza con esos niños. Tenía que admitir, eran adorables a sus modos- Yo te responderé Eren, pues yo sí pero estar en esta posición no te permite tener un gran amor, una esposa o lo que sea. Hay responsabilidades que hay que cumplir- Todos se tornaron pensativos, pues el comandante Erwin tenía razón. Vivir siempre entre la vida y la muerte no dejaba tantas opciones de formar una familia, ya que habrían mucho más huérfanos y viudas/os dentro de las murallas – pero eso no significa que no pueda pasar- bebió un trago de ese líquido oscuro. Eren desvió su mirada al capitán, el en algún lado de su corazón, tenía la remota esperanza de que fuera así, de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-¿Eren, cuenta enamorarse de la comida?- Dijo Sasha y todos soltaron una carcajada. Hasta el Capitán Levi sonrió de lado por el comentario.

\- No Sasha, claramente eso no cuenta- respondió Connie

\- Entonces ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que te enamoras de alguien?- volvió a preguntar Sasha. Ahí todos se quedaron pensativos. Es verdad ¿Cómo te das cuenta? ¿Por las mariposas en el estómago?

\- Porque no puedes dejar de penar en esa persona, vive en tu mente día y noche. Eres feliz con solo verlo feliz, quieres lo mejor para esa persona y por sobre todo quieres amarlo, besarlo y…-se calló, había hablado demasiado. Todos lo estaban mirando. Pues claro, se había delatado. Ahora todos sabrían que amaba a alguien y créeme, harían de todo para descubrir quién es.


	2. Excitante, placentero

**Hay una cosa que aprendí en la patrulla de reconocimientos y es estar atento a cualquier situación que se de en tu entorno. Hay titanes que son rápidos y para ello se necesitan buenos reflejos. Por eso siempre sé que es lo que pasa y en esta situación no es la excepción. ¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta que esos mocos de mierda me ama? Es que pareciera que lo llevara escrito en su estúpida cara: Amo a Levi. **

**-Tsk- Tome un sorbo del vino, ese licor definitivamente me calmaba**_. _Y ahora estaba más seguro de ello, desde esa pregunta que hizo en la fogata. Levi no estaba para ello, por eso se levantó y se adentró en el castillo donde se alojaban. Erwin fue tras él, que se esfumara del lugar sin decir palabra, no era buena señal.

-¿Qué pasó Levi?- preguntó al entrar a la pieza donde se alojaba el susodicho. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó parado al medio de la habitación, esperando la respuesta. Levi se sacó los zapatos y se acostó en su cama, puso su antebrazo en sus ojos, suspiro.

-¿Sabes el problema que es que un mocoso se enamore de ti? Todos van a creer esos estúpidos rumores de que yo me acuesto con los jóvenes recién llegados-

-¿Hablas de Eren?- dijo Erwin con una sonrisa en la cara, el disfrutaba ver abrumado a Levi. Sonaba cruel, pero casi nunca demostraba lo que sentía, por eso verlo así para él era_ placentero- _tranquilo, seguro que es un enamoramiento adolecente- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Vete a la mierda Erwin- se sentó en la orilla de la cama- ah, hubiéramos traído el vino con nosotros, definitivamente necesito un trago-

-Vamos Levi, anímate ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien te encuentre así de atractivo? Yo me sentiría alagado si alguien de 15 años se enamorara de mi- se sentó junto a Levi.

-¿No te molesta?-preguntó un poco cabizbajo, el vino le estaba afectando.

-¿Debería?- le tomó una mano y la entrelazo con la suya- ¿Te gusta Eren?

-¿Estas ebrio?-Lo miró directamente a los ojos- podría ser su padre, sabes- se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Por supuesto Erwin no retrocedía ante la mirada de Levi, ya estaba acostumbrado al poder que tenían sus ojos, varios años enfrentándoles.

-Puede ser, tome más de lo que debería- ya podía sentir el aliento del otro, sus labios se rozaron. Suave, era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir a esos labios – tienes que rechazar al niño- sonrió triunfante.

-Cállate- lo beso, furioso. Movió sus labios, los mordió y sus lenguas se encontraron. Hambrientas, con pasión. Las manos de Erwin se posaron en el rostro de Levi, acariciando su mejilla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, pecho, hasta los pezones, donde los acarició lentamente. Levi soltó un suspiro ahogado ante esa caricia. El no desaprovechó el momento y recostó a Erwin en la cama y este se puso encima. Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto ese tórax bien esculpido por los arduos entrenamientos.

-Pobre Eren, nunca va a verte así- Acarició ese torso que se encontraba frente suyo, aprovecho también de desabrochar el cinturón que estorbaba. De nuevo se fundieron con un beso. Pero lo que no sabían es que Eren si vería al capitán de esa forma. Porque se encontraba fuera de la puerta, viendo por la rendija.

Había visto como Levi se retiraba y el comandante Erwin lo seguía. Para no ser tan obvio, espero unos minutos y dijo que quería ir al baño. Se levantó y fue hacia el castillo. Busco a Levi por todo el lugar, en el baño, en la cocina, en la oficina y en la habitación de él. Toco, pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta lentamente pero no se esperó encontrar lo que estaba viendo. Ósea, él sabía que el capitán Levi no debía ser virgen, lo que no esperaba es que fuera gay (aunque ese punto era favorable para el) ni tampoco esperó que estuviera con el Comandante Erwin (los rumores si eran ciertos, esperaba que el de que se acostaba con los cadetes jóvenes recién llegados, también lo fuera). Sabía que debía irse, pero no podía. Ver a Levi así era _excitante._ Y sabía que estaba mal, que era pecado pero ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?


	3. Delicioso, comandante

_Previamente_

_Abrió la puerta lentamente pero no se esperó encontrar lo que estaba viendo. Ósea, él sabía que el capitán Levi no debía ser virgen, lo que no esperaba es que fuera gay (aunque ese punto era favorable para el) ni tampoco esperó que estuviera con el Comandante Erwin (los rumores si eran ciertos, esperaba que el de que se acostaba con los cadetes jóvenes recién llegados, también lo fuera). Sabía que debía irse, pero no podía. Ver a Levi así era excitante. Y sabía que estaba mal, que era pecado pero ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

**Erwin&Levi**

Acostados ya en la cama. Erwin se encontraba arriba de Levi. Ya este le había sacado la camisa hacía tiempo y solo admiraba ese hermoso cuerpo, blanco y lleno de cicatrices. Algunos las encontraban repugnantes, pero para él, significaban lo valiente, lo esforzado y luchador que era ese hombre y eso lo excitaba de alguna forma. Se dedicó a besar su cuello, mordiendo suavemente (sin dejar marca, por supuesto) con una de sus manos tocaba los pectorales forjados por un trabajo duro, deteniéndose en una zona particular de su anatomía, estimulándola. Levi gruñía por lo bajo, no quería admitir pero le encantaban los besos en el cuello, era una de sus partes sensibles (no admitiría las otras) Erwin fue bajando, dejando un camino de besos a su paso. Beso y lamio esos pezones que se erguían ante él. Siguió su camino y se encontró con el molesto pantalón, sin preámbulo lo quito rápidamente y...

-arghh, mierda Erwin- gimió Levi. Odiaba estar vulnerable, odiaba que este le provocara tantas cosas _deliciosas_, odiaba todo lo que hacía pero no podía evitar que pasara. Erwin sonreirá triunfante, amaba verlo así, amaba verlo retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, amaba tener el _control _del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Y era tan simple, unos besos, unas lamidas en ciertas partes y listo. Succionó, lamió y beso el miembro de Levi. Pero no lo dejó terminar, no señor. Él decidía cuando y donde- vete a la mierda Erwin-le dijo entrecortado Levi.

-Si quieres me voy-hizo el ademan de irse, pero Levi lo detuvo con la mano. Solo lo miró, no dijo nada. Pero fue suficiente, esa mirada suplicante lo decía todo. Ahora le tocaba a él. Se sacó su camisa y el pantalón. Levi lo miraba expectante y alargo una mano para tocarlo, pero Erwin no se lo permitió. Hoy él quería tener el control, él quería ser el comandante. Se puso en posición para penetrarlo, estaba a punto cuando…

-¿Eren que haces ahí?-era la voz de Armin.

-Mierda-dijo Eren. No podía caber en la vergüenza, su amigo lo había descubierto, espiando al capital y al comandante haciendo…se puso rojo como tomate.

-¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? estas muy rojo- se acercó a él e intento poner su mano en la frente de Eren, pero este le aparto la mano con un golpe y salió corriendo. Armin no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Miró por la hendidura que había. Pero no había nada especial, solo estaba el comandante con el capital a medio vestir sobre una cama…espera ¿QUÉ? Se tapó la boca, se sonrojó y salió corriendo o más bien huyendo del lugar. Ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía que estaba haciendo Eren en ese lugar. Erwin y Levi se quedaron de piedra, estaban tan absortos en lo que hacían que no se habían dado cuenta que tenían compañía. Se vistieron rápidamente, como si el diablo (o más bien un titán) los persiguieran.

-Tsk, maldita sea- dijo Levi abrochándose la camisa- ahora los dos niñatos saben-

-Bueno, no es que estuviéramos haciendo nada extraño, el sexo es lo más normal del mundo-intentaba darle una explicación lógica a todo el asunto.

-Pues bien señor lógico, tú le explicas a los niños que mierda hacíamos aquí-

-O vamos, no creerás que tendré que darles "la charla"- Erwin aprovechó de ordenar la cama, tras tal comentario. – Si tienen 15 años, yo a su edad ya sabía-

-Eso lo averiguas tú, yo no me voy a meter en eso- Salió dando un portazo del lugar. Malditos niños, maldito Eren que no lo dejo terminar, ahora tendría que ir al baño a atender sus necesidades solo. Maldito mundo de mierda.


	4. Placer, amantes

_**Previamente**_

_-Eso lo averiguas tú, yo no me voy a meter en eso- Salió dando un portazo del lugar. Malditos niños, maldito Eren que no lo dejo terminar, ahora tendría que ir al baño a atender sus necesidades solo. Maldito mundo de mierda._

**"Tiempo después"**

Era como si no estuviera en este lugar. Como si todo esto fuera un sueño, no podía ser real lo que pasaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, sudaba. Su mirada se encontraba perdida hacia el horizonte. Era un día soleado, como pocos. Los pájaros cantaban a la distancia. Se encontraba frente una tumba, frente a **SU** tumba.

-Aquí yace Erwin Smith-dijo al aire. No había nadie con él. Ellos entendían que necesitaba un momento a solas. Arrugo el ceño y cerró sus ojos. Todavía no podía asimilarlo, pero esto era la realidad en que vivía. Se sentó en el pasto mirando hacia la lápida, pasando los dedos por esa fría superficie, casi rozándola. En su mano izquierda sostenía una botella de vino, lo necesita. Bebió de su contenido con parsimonia, saboreando el sabor. Era el vino favorito de él, lo solía compartir en sus largas noches de insomnio, después de hacer el amor. Generalmente se quedaban conversando de todo, temas triviales, de sus infancias, de sus próximas misiones y estrategias. Erwin era la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección, no tenía que decir palabra porque el ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y viceversa. Por eso en la pelea contra el titán bestia el ya sabía que es lo que planeaba Erwin. Necesitaban hacer sacrificios grandes para obtener esa verdad que tanto anhelaban, para que el ser humano sobreviviera.

¿Pero valía la pena? Para el ciertamente no, perdió a Erwin. Nadie ni nada podrá remplazarlo. Pero no podía morir junto a él, no aun. Le había hecho una promesa, matar al titán bestia. Y claro que lo haría, lo torturaría, lo cortaría en pedazos, lo haría sufrir y lo mataría. Y él lo disfrutaría. Bebió toda la tarde, solo quería olvidar ese maldito día. Ya estando ebrio se dirigió a los calabozos, no pensaba con claridad. Se tambaleaba levemente al bajar las escaleras al sótano del lugar. Abrió la celda en donde se encontraba Eren.

-Ven- no esperó respuesta. Sabía que ese mocoso lo seguiría y también sabía que no había pasado desapercibido por Mikasa. Pero a él en este minuto le importaba un rábano. Ya nada tenía sentido para él, solo quería ahogar sus penas. Solo quería un momento de _placer_, de diversión.

Eren no entendía que pasaba, pero siguió al sargento. Subieron por la escalera, caminaron por los pasillos oscuros y fríos del lugar. Entraron por una puerta que él conocía. Aquí habían descubierto el secreto del sargento y el comandante. De que eran _amantes._

-¿Sargento?-preguntó Eren con un poco de miedo.

-Quítate la ropa-dijo volteando a verlo. Había cerrado su puerta con pestillo. Eren tragó saliva ¿Qué acaba de decir el sargento? ¿Qué se sacara su ropa? No, eso no puede ser correcto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tragando saliva

-¿Qué no escuchaste? Sácate la maldita ropa. No tenemos toda la noche para esperar- Se acercó amenazante. Se paró delante de él. Veía que Eren se sonrojó y no obedecía la orden- ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es lo que querías mocoso?-

-Yo…-claro que quería, pero sabía que no podía ser así. Era un mal momento, él estaba triste por la muerte del comandante. Tenía que estarlo, si eran…Se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible.

-Bien, veo que aun eres un mocoso-le tomó el mentón por una mano y lo beso con furia. No fue un beso inocente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con enojo. Pronto la mano del sargento empezó a desabotonarle la camisa o más bien le rompió la camisa. Le propinaba caricias en el pecho, en los pezones. Eren no entendía que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo empezaba a perder el control de la situación. Esos besos, esas caricias lo estaban volviendo loco. Su miembro empezaba a despertar por esto- veo que lo estás disfrutando-dijo Levi con sorna-bien, pero también quiero que me atiendan ¿Sabes?- Eren no sabía mucho que hacer. Fue conducido a la cama por Levi. Eren se puso encima de él, lo beso y le intentó sacar la camisa, pero estaba muy nervioso. Sus dedos eran torpes. Levi sonrió

-Se nota que eres virgen, mocoso-Se sacó la camisa y Eren no pudo apartar la vista de ese torso. Era...

-hermoso-dijo sin pensarlo. Levi lo miró extrañado. En verdad ahora no le importaba nada, solo quería gozar de este momento. Volvió a besarle, pero esta vez cambiaron de posiciones. Con un movimiento rápido le quitó el pantalón a Eren. Este se tapó la cara. Estaba totalmente desnudo frente al sargento. Pero no pudo procesarlo, una mano traviesa tocaba su miembro. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Nunca nadie lo había tocado antes, solo él mismo. Esa mano se movía rápidamente, de arriba a baja, tocando todo a su paso. Ya no podía pensar nada claramente, solo sentía un placer infinito.

-ahhhrg-lo único que salía de su boca. Levi al principio no pensó que esto lo excitaría, pero verlo tan indefenso y entregado a él. Así debía sentirse Erwin cuando tenían sexo. Chistó la lengua y alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Hizo más rápido y fuerte su agarre. Quería verlo llegar al clímax.- Si…sargento...no...Me voy a…-

-Hazlo- ordenó Levi. Y así cumplió la orden su cadete. Fue el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido a su corta edad Eren- ahora tú- le ordenó otra vez. El quería que su sargento sintiera lo mismo que el sintió. Quería que disfrutara. Por ello, le desabrochó su pantalón y dejó al descubierto esa parte de la anatomía de Levi. Él se impresionó un poco, no había visto a otro hombre desnudo en frente de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el miembro con su mano y se lo dirigió a la boca. Nunca había hecho algo como esto, pero lo había visto ese día que los había espiado y se notaba que Levi lo había disfrutado mucho ese día.

-Tú….argghh-dijo ahogando un gemido ¿Cómo este chiquillo lo hacía tan bien? ¿Había practicado? ¿Eso es lo que hacían los reclutas cuando no estaban cerca? Malditos chiquillos del demonio, sucios y pervertidos. Eren seguía y seguía, improvisando las lamidas en el momento. Y parece que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Levi estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo despacito. Iba a perder la cordura, de eso estaba claro, pero eso era el cometido de esto, de este pecado que estaba cometiendo.


	5. Mocoso

_**Previamente**_

_-Tú….argghh-dijo ahogando un gemido ¿Cómo este chiquillo lo hacía tan bien? ¿Había practicado? ¿Eso es lo que hacían los reclutas cuando no estaban cerca? Malditos chiquillos del demonio, sucios y pervertidos. Eren seguía y seguía, improvisando las lamidas en el momento. Y parece que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Levi estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo despacito. Iba a perder la cordura, de eso estaba claro, pero eso era el cometido de esto, de este pecado que estaba cometiendo._

De pronto Levi aparto a Eren de lo que estaba haciendo. Eren se quedó un poco sorprendido, pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en darle una chupada.

-¿Q...u...que?-pregunto un poco nervioso. ¿Le había hecho daño? ¿O dios, lo había mordido?

-cállate-le dijo Levi bruscamente. No quería irse de esa manera, quería penetrarlo. Quería sentirse superior, quería perderse en ese frenesí, en el momento. Por ello, tomo a Eren de la muñeca y lo subió a la cama, lo tiro y este cayó boca arriba. Pronto tomo posición, levanto las dos piernas del mocoso, se colocó en la entrada de Eren y se dispuso a entrar...

-Es…espere-dijo Eren entrando en pánico. No sabía si estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso. No sabía tampoco cómo funcionaba el señor Gay (lamentablemente Armin lo interrumpió justo en el final)

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te arrepentiste?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-N...no…yo. Bueno ¿Duele?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿Qué esperas? Si te están metiendo un falo por el culo-

-bueno…-se sonrojó por el comentario. Fue muy directo. Levi se percató de esto. Rodó los ojos y procedió a darle una explicación mejor. Seguro que para un pendejo de 15 años esto era un poco aterrador.

-Tranquilo, seré gentil-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-sí, confió en usted-lo miro con esos enormes ojos verdes. Levi se sintió un poco incómodo con esa sinceridad casi estúpida que le profesaba. Pero no le dio cabida a esos pensamientos, no ahora, no esa noche. Procedió a lo que no había terminado, Entro lentamente, viendo como Eren se retorcía de dolor. Hasta algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Por ello decidió parar. Era un hijo de puta, pero no tanto.

-Siga-dijo seguro. Ya no tenía miedo, lo estaba haciendo con la persona que más amaba en ese planeta (bueno sin contar a Armin y a Mikasa) y quizás no eran las razones correctas, pero el aprovecharía y trataría de trasmitirle todo los sentimientos que poseía en su interior. Ya había adentrado todo su miembro, pero antes de empezar a moverse esperó alguna señal de Eren para que procediera. Eren lo abrazo y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, en las mejillas. Y Levi siguió con su labor, moviéndose de apoco al principio pero después no aguantó mas esa calidez que lo embargaba y empezó a penetrarlo con agresividad. Saliendo casi por completo y adentrándose hasta el fondo.

-aahh-empezaba a gemir Eren. Poco a poco el placer lo embargaba de pies y cabeza. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Esa conexión, el ser uno con esa persona. Los dos culminaron y llegar a la cúspide del orgasmo. Se acostaron en la cama y se taparon con las cobijas que se encontraban allí. Levi estaba boca arriba, con su antebrazo puesto en sus ojos. Eren se encontraba de lado mirando al capitán. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz…

-Te amo-soltó. Ya no podía sostenerlo más en su pecho. Ya no podía retener más esos sentimientos. Levi quitó su brazo y miro a Eren. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron y soltó un par de lágrimas. Eren se sorprendió. No pensó ver llorar al sargento. Jamás en su vida.

Levi, no pudo más. Necesitaba sacar toda la tristeza y el asco que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber prácticamente violado a un niño? Y ese niño lo amaba, no…era un ser despreciable. Pero esto no hubiera pasado si Erwin no hubiera muerto. Estúpido mundo, estúpido escuadrón. Pero por sobre todo estúpido el mismo que no pudo salvar a Erwin. Hubiera sacrificado toda la verdad y el sótano de Eren contar contenerlo a su lado, besándole, abrazándole y haciéndole el amor.

-Lo siento-le dijo a Eren. Secándose un poco las lágrimas- lo que te hice…-

-Fue hermoso-dijo Eren-sé que está muy afligido por la muerte del comandante. Soy culpable de ello-bajó la mirada-pero como le dije. Yo lo amo y por esto…Este acto fue lo mejor. Sentí la conexión, la electricidad, la felicidad y el placer. Jamás había experimentado algo así-Sus ojos cobraron un brillo intenso

-entiendo, así era con Erwin- debía estar muy ebrio porque se estaba sincerando con él. Pero le trasmitía confianza, le trasmitía un poco de paz dentro del caos que era ese día.

-¿Usted lo amaba?-

-¿eh?-no se lo había preguntado nunca. La verdad su relación con Erwin nunca había necesitado etiquetas ni poner los sentimientos en palabras. Ellos lo sabían, con acciones, con los toques de sus cuerpos- podría decir que si-dijo estoicamente. No le iba a empezar a confiar toda su vida de una.

-Entiendo-el después de eso se había propuesto una cosa. Sanar a su sargento. Si, él quería usarlo, pues él se entregaría por completo. Si él quería conversar, Eren lo escucharía, no importa si era muy temprano o muy tarde. El estaría ahí para Levi-Sargento, si quiere úseme-dijo honestamente. Levi quedó perplejo ¿Pero que le pasaba al mocoso? Si él era el ebrio, no Eren.

-¿Eres estúpido?-

-No, me refiero a que yo quiero sanarlo. Sé que lleva tiempo, pero es mejor no estar solo ¿No?-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. Era cálida y alegre. Levi lo miró. No entendía que tenía en la cabeza. Pero Eren tenía un punto, quizás iba a considerar esa idea.

-no está mal-dijo pensándolo-pero ni creas que en público te diré algo-

-S...si...si-asintiò efusivamente

\- Tampoco puedes buscarme tú, yo lo hare si me da la maldita gana- ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Poniendo reglas? Definitivamente la muerte de Erwin le había quitado la cordura.

-S...si-dijo otra vez

-Pues ahí veremos-se levantó y se puso su ropa. Eren lo imitó y se puso sus prenda. Levi le hizo una seña para que fuera a la puerta. Se dirigieron por el pasillo y llegaron a las celdas. Levi lo dejó en su propia celda y se fue. No podía procesar lo que había pasado. Pero lo que si sabía era que no estaría tan solo como él creía.

FIN


End file.
